


Can I Check You Out?

by Nikaia



Series: Dewey Belong Together? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, book puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaia/pseuds/Nikaia
Summary: A sequel to My Reference Desk or Yours. Can be read as a standalone.Reader is a graduate student at Gotham University, who has fallen for the handsome book nerd Jason Todd after a fateful encounter at the reference desk of the public library where they intern. Warning for really terrible library themed pickup lines.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Dewey Belong Together? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139432
Kudos: 40





	1. Dune-Frank Herbert

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a part two that has completely derailed all the other writing plans I had for the month, so here we are. Also, I have a Tumblr now, so if you want to come chat you can find me at nikaiawrites.tumblr.com.  
> Comments are always appreciated, and I'd love to hear some of your favorite novels!

You’re on shelving duty today, which means you get a break from the desk and get to quietly put returned books away, with the added bonus of being able to wear your headphones and listen to something other than the same ten smooth jazz songs that play faintly over the library’s speaker systems. The social sciences section of the library is deserted at nine in the morning on a Saturday, which means you feel comfortable enough to dance along to your music in between the shelves. 

The current song playing in your headphones reaches its crescendo almost exactly as you slide the last book in your hands into place. Keeping with the beat of the music, you do a dramatic twirl out of the aisle towards your cart. As you spin out, you almost trip over your own feet as you lock eyes with the sea green eyes of your boyfriend, Jason Todd, who is leaning leisurely against one of the shelves near your cart. 

“Jason! You startled me,” You say as you slip off your headphones. “What are you doing up so early? Didn’t you work last night?” 

“It was a quiet night, so I got to leave early. Thought I’d get up early and surprise you, sweetheart,” he said, standing up and looping one muscular arm around your waist.

“A quiet night, huh?” you say, arching an eyebrow as you gently run your fingers over the healing bruise around his left eye. He looks a little sheepish, and gently takes your hand to press a soft kiss to your fingers. 

“A mostly quiet night,” he amends, pulling you closer and kissing the top of your head. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered into your hair. 

“It’s only been a few days, Jay,” you say, wrapping your arms around him. “But I missed you too.” You savor the warmth of the embrace for a few moments, before distant footsteps and the soft murmur of voices remind you of where you are. Reluctantly, you step away and back to your cart.

“Wanna grab lunch with me when you’re done?” Jason asks, tucking his hands in the pockets of his signature battered leather jacket.

“Sorry Jay, I can’t,” you wince. “I have a paper due on Monday that I have to finish.” It’s hard to miss how crestfallen he looks for a moment, turning his head for a moment to hide the disappointment. “I should be done later tonight though, if you want to come over for dinner?” you offer, filling your arms with books. The shyness hits you as you turn toward the shelves, as you remember that this will not only be the first time either of you have been to one of your homes, but also the first time that you’ve really been alone together.

The realization seems to hit Jason at around the same time, and you hear a sharp intake of breath behind you. “Yeah, yeah, that sounds great,” he says, and you see him step closer out of the corner of your eye. “I’ll bring dinner, what do you want to eat?”

“Are you an option?” you ask, winking at him and you have to bite your lip to hold back your smile at how fast his cheeks flush. You turn back to the books, mentally going over restaurants that you know the both of you like. “What about that Korean place we went to last month?” you suggest, stomach growling slightly at the thought.

“Sure, sounds good to me,” Jason agrees, seeming distracted. “Got any recommendations for me to read while I wait for you?” 

You pull the small notebook that you keep for this purpose out of your pocket, and flip to the most recent page. “How do you feel about sci-fi?” you ask, tapping your lip with your pencil and oblivious to how the small motion became the focus of Jason’s attention. 

“Haven’t read much of it, so I’ll trust you to give me a good introduction,” he said, struggling to tear his eyes away from your plush lips. 

“Well, Dune is a classic, Fahrenheit 451 is amazing and has great social commentary, and The Left Hand of Darkness has a fascinating narrative style, so they’re all good places to start. I’m pretty sure we have available copies of all of them, so take your pick,” you say, pocketing your notebook and turning to face him. He crowds into your space a little, resting an arm on the shelf above your head.

“Those do sound great,” he says thoughtfully. “But what if I want to check you out?” 

The aisle is silent for a moment, and then the two of you burst into laughter that’s quickly smothered into poorly contained giggles. You weakly slap his chest, trying to restrain your laughter. “Jay, that line was terrible,” you wheeze. 

“Wait, I have more,” he says, and he tries to school his face into a serious expression. He turned to you, which only served to make you start giggling again. “Are you overdue? Because you have fine written all over you.” 

At this point you’re wheezing a little bit from laughter. He seems incredibly pleased with himself, and opens his mouth to start another terrible pickup line, when you reach up to grab him by the collar and pull his face down for a kiss. His hands go to your back immediately, and the two of you sink into a dance that has become familiar since the beginning of your relationship. Jason is a physical kisser, and his large frame presses you into the shelves behind you.

The kiss starts to toe the line with what’s appropriate at work, and you pull away first with a gentle nip to his bottom lip. You can’t help the pleased smile that spreads across your face as you take in Jason’s slightly ragged breathing and flushed cheeks. “Till later, lover boy,” you whisper, still close enough to his face that your lips almost touch. You can’t resist, and press one last kiss to the corner of his mouth before you duck out of his arms and walk to your now empty cart. You wink over your shoulder at him, before wheeling the slightly squeaky cart towards the staff area. 

Tonight can’t come soon enough.


	2. Milk and Honey by Rupi Kaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically two horny kids have dinner, then have each other for dessert. The rating does go up in this chapter, so be warned.

It turns out that alone time with your boyfriend is a great motivator. You get home from your shift at work, slip on your headphones, and crank out your paper in just a few hours. Nervous and impatient for your evening plans, you force yourself to sit still and focus for a few more minutes while you proofread your paper. Finally, you get to the end and feel satisfied with your work, so you send it off and put your computer away.

You take a shower, using your favorite body wash and lotion as you get ready. It’s difficult trying to choose what to wear, but you eventually settle on a loose sundress that’s an inch away from being scandalously short. You take a minute to psych yourself up in the mirror, and some of the nerves turn to excited anticipation. Feeling prepared, you spend the rest of the time cleaning and rearranging while you wait for the sound of the buzzer.

Right on time, the buzzer sounds and you race to go let Jason into your apartment. He greets you by lifting up a large bag of takeout. You thank him and turn to lead him up to your apartment, and you miss the hungry way he looks at you as the sundress hem floats around the skin of your thighs. 

You open your apartment door for him with a flourish. “Welcome to my home,” you say with a little bow.

“Very nice, but there aren’t as many books as I thought there would be,” he teases. “Mind taking these to the table?” he asks, and after you take the food he bends down to unlace his combat boots. You take a moment to appreciate how the tactical pants he’s so fond of frame his ass before you scurry into the kitchen and deposit the bag of takeout on the table. You start humming quietly to yourself as you begin setting the table, twirling a bit in the space between table and counter. It startles you a bit when Jason’s arms wrap around you from behind, and you can feel the quiet laughter. “What. did you already forget about me?” he asks, pressing a soft kiss to the side of your head. 

You slap his arm gently. “Someone should put a bell on you, Jay,” you say, twisting your head to playfully glare at him. He takes the opportunity to kiss you, slow and deep, with faint stirrings of heat that betray how badly you both want each other. He’s the first to break away but he doesn’t go far, pulling back just enough to appreciate the way your cheeks flush and how your darkened eyes peer up from under your lashes. “Ready to eat?” you ask, and Jason feels his face flush dully as his imagination conjures other, less clothed scenarios where you ask him that question in that low tone. 

“Yeah, don’t want the food to get cold,” he says, and moves to pull out a chair for you, just like Alfred taught him. You kiss his cheek and sit down, opening up the bag of takeout and setting the red boxes of food on the table. He sits down across from you and you both start eating, and making light conversation over the still warm takeout. He asks you how the paper went, and you animatedly describe all the work it took to finish the project. It’s easy and comfortable to spend time together, and all too soon the food is eaten and you work together to wash dishes and clean up in your tiny kitchen. 

You dry your hands on one of the fluffy towels your roommate keeps by the sink and turn around, leaning against the linoleum counter. Jason steps closer, and you hook two fingers into the belt loops of his pants and gently pull him towards you. He comes willingly, stepping in close enough that your chests touch, and he rests his hands on the countertop at your sides. “Something I can do for you, sweetheart?” he asks, voice low and rumbly as he leans down, his breath fanning over your cheeks. 

“Can you stay?” you ask, embarrassed at how needy you sound. You look down at the floor and tuck your hands in your pockets, waiting for him to answer. 

Jason puts a finger under your chin and raises your head to look into your eyes. “Yeah, I can stay. I took the night off for you, sweetheart,” he says, looping his free arm around your waist. The hand at your chin drops to your shoulder, his thumb rubbing the skin under the sleeve of your sundress. “What do you want to do?” 

The first thing that pops into your head is “You,” but you gloss over it and suggest a movie. You’re nervous, and start over explaining your idea when Jason doesn’t respond.

“What was that first thing you said?” he asks quietly, looking into your eyes. 

“We could watch Stardust?” you say tentatively, playing with a loose thread on the cuff of your dress. 

“No, before that.”

You flush a deep red and clap your hands over your mouth as you realize that your first thought had not only popped into your head, but it had also popped out of your mouth. 

“Please sweetheart, I need you to tell me, did you mean it?” Jason softly begs, his large hands coming up to cup your jaw.

It takes a moment for you to work up the courage, but you eventually look him in the eyes and nod your head, not trusting yourself to speak. It’s silent in the apartment for a moment, as you both just gaze at each other, and then Jason surges forward, claiming your lips in a heated kiss. It’s intense, and the sensation makes you shiver in his arms. He breaks away for a brief moment and it’s incredibly hot how he lifts you effortlessly onto the counter. You can feel his muscles flex underneath the leather of his motorcycle jacket. You drag your hands down the front of his chest and push your fingers under the jacket, silently asking him to take it off. He obliges, taking a step back to toss the jacket off before cupping your jaw again, simultaneously holding you like you’re precious and kissing you like he wants to devour you.

His hands slide teasingly down your body, gently squeezing at the soft flesh of your breasts before resting on your thighs. He silently encourages you to wrap your legs around his waist, and when you do he grinds the steadily growing hardness in his pants against your center. The sensation makes you moan and drop your head against the cabinet behind you, which he takes as an invitation to begin nipping and sucking at your neck. His fingers dance delicately with the hem of your dress, already high on your thighs, and slowly start to push it further upwards. He stops when he hits the lace of your underwear, and just slowly toys with the hem of your panties while he sucks hickeys into the column of your neck. The only option for you for the next few days will be turtlenecks and scarves, you think giddily. 

He finally breaks away for a moment and rests his forehead against yours. “Can I touch you, sweetheart?” he asks, tapping a finger at the hem of your panties. 

“Please,” you pant, running your hands through his silky black hair. You’re surprised when he kneels down in front of you. You’ve always known that Jason was big, but it brings a flush to your cheeks as you watch how far your legs have to spread to accommodate the width of his shoulders as he kneels between them, and slowly drags your panties off. He turns his head to press kisses to the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, before he looks up at you with dark hooded eyes. It’s a stunning visual, him kneeling between your legs with an expression on his face that can only be described as hungry.

“Is this okay with you, sweetheart?” Jason asks, his breath fanning over your moist center. The sensation sends shivers up your spine and you nod your consent. He nips the soft skin of your thigh and says “Not good enough, beautiful. I need to hear you.” 

You let out a small yelp at the pinch of his teeth. “Yes, Jason, please. I need you,” you beg softly, looking down at him through your eyelashes. You hear him swear softly under his breath, before he grabs your hips and pulls you to the edge of the counter. You watch him lower his head to your center, and the first lick of his tongue sends your eyes rolling back in your head. You moan and grab onto the edge of the counter for support as Jason begins to go down on you in earnest, licking your slit from bottom to top, his tongue circling your clit. You moaned loudly, and the countertop underneath your fingers groaned as you tightened your grip. He reached up and threaded his fingers through yours, and the tender touch made you moan louder. 

Molten heat curled in your belly, and each stroke of Jason’s tongue only stoked the fire growing there. You moaned wantonly on the counter, writhing against the hot strokes of Jason’s tongue. He whispered praise to you in between licks, telling you how sweet you tasted and how pretty you looked grinding on his face. Each word, each stroke brought you closer and closer to the peak that you were starting to feel desperate for. You realized you were chanting his name as you climbed higher and higher, cresting a point that made fireworks explode behind your eyes and your whole body shudder as you came on his tongue. 

You came down slowly, breathing heavily as he squeezed your interlocked hands and pressed soft kisses to the inside of your legs. He stood up and gently picked you up. “Bedroom?” he asked, and you pointed him towards your door. He gently laid you down on the plush comforter of your bed, and brushed your hair back from your face. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” he asked, sitting on the bed next to you. You softly grabbed the hand that had been going through your hair and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

“I feel amazing, Jay,” you smiled at him. You reached out with your other hand and pulled him down for another kiss, this one soft and sweet. “Do you want to go further?” you asked, pulling away slightly.

“Yeah, I want you, sweetheart,” Jason said softly. You slid your fingers under the hem of his black workout shirt, ready to get going, but he stilled your hand. “It’s not pretty under there,” he said quietly, avoiding your gaze. 

“Do you want me to see?” you asked, running your hands up and down his back. He thought for a moment and nodded, leaning back to shuck his shirt and tactical pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He moved back on top of you, kissing you in long deep drags of his lips on yours. You tapped on his chest, silently asking him to roll over. He obliged, and you settled yourself over his waist. The streetlight from your small window illuminated a silvery web of scars, big and small, scattered all across his chest. You gently traced a large one that ran across the right side of his chest, and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. “I’m sorry these happened to you,” you said, resting your forehead on his. His hands came up to hold your hips, his fingers fluttering out of nervousness. 

“I’ll tell you about them, one day,” he said, stroking a hand over your hip. You kissed him one more time before sliding down, slowly pressing kisses to the network of scars that crisscrossed Jason’s chest. He sighed and shuddered as you made your way down to where his hardness strained at the black fabric of his briefs, and you felt a damp patch on the fabric as you dragged your fingers down the front. You brought your hands up and teased at the elastic band at the top.

“Is it okay if I take these off?” you asked, rubbing small circles in the skin around the top of his briefs. Jason brought his head up to look, and the sight of you between his legs with your hands on him made him groan and throw his head back against your pillows.

“Yeah, yeah it’s okay,” he said, slightly breathless. You slid the elastic down his legs, attention divided between his muscular thighs and the way his cock stood up as soon as you released it from its cotton confines. Thick and straight, it stood proudly in a nest of black curls. It was warm and velvety to the touch, and you marveled at his reaction as you gently started to palm it. You swiped the bead of moisture from the top with your thumb and rubbed it on the ridge of skin that started just below the head, and he moaned and arched his back slightly. “I’m not gonna last if you keep that up, sweetheart,” he said, coming up to rest on his elbows. “I’d rather make it to the main event, if that’s okay,” he asked, looking at you pleadingly. You nodded, reaching for the still factory sealed package of condoms your roommate had gifted you back at the beginning of the semester. He rolled it on, then tugged at the hem of your dress. “Please, wanna see you,” he asked, and you obliged, lifting the floaty dress over your head and tossing it somewhere over your shoulder. As soon as you unclasped your bra, he reached for you, palming your breasts and rolling the hardening nipples between his fingers.

You moved forward, gently grasping his shaft in one hand as you lined him up with your entrance. You moaned in unison as you sank down on him, fingers scrabbling at his chest at the stretch when he bottomed out. It took a moment for you to adjust to his size, and it felt divine when you started to roll your hips. He groaned deeply and grabbed your hips, helping you move up and down over his cock. The angle and the stretch combined started spooling heat in your belly again, and you whined as he started to thrust up into you. He planted his feet in your blankets and slammed up, and you saw stars as he hit something deep inside of you. You clung to his biceps as he pounded up, quivering around him as your orgasm got closer and closer with each thrust. It shattered over you and you moaned loudly, falling forward to rest on his chest. His thrusts got more erratic, and he spent himself inside you with a low groan in your ear. He rubbed your back and pressed sloppy kisses to your cheeks and hair, praising you for being such a good girl.

The two of you laid together for a while, just resting in each other’s warmth, before you felt the urge to get up and use the bathroom. You blindly grabbed a garment from the floor and stumbled your way out to the bathroom, a delicious soreness throbbing between your legs. You were torn between blushing and smiling as you took in your reflection in the bathroom mirror- your hair was a mess, you were covered in love bites, and you had swiped Jason’s shirt from the floor instead of your dress. It hung loosely from your frame, and you were again struck by how big he was compared to you.

You made your way back to your bedroom, slightly disappointed to see Jason getting dressed to leave. He smiled when he saw you, moving to place a sweet kiss on your lips. You moved to take the shirt off and give it back, but he stilled your hands. “Keep it, it looks good on you,” he said, before grabbing the rest of his stuff. He placed a kiss on your forehead, before bumping his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m not ready to stay the night yet,” he said regretfully. You laced your fingers with his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“That’s okay, Jason. I’m just glad I got to be with you for a little longer today,” you said. You leaned forward to kiss him goodbye, and he zipped up his jacket before he stepped out the door. 

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart,” he said, winking at you before he sauntered down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
